justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crucified
|year=1991 |mode=Dance Crew |dg= / / / |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=2 each |pc=Crimson/Black/Lemon/Fire Orange |gc=Orange/Purple/Rose/Ferrari Red |lc=Orange |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |pictos = 79 (Classic) 99 (Mashup) |kcal=24 |dura=3:34 |perf= Laura Ferretti (P1) Arben Kapidani (P2) Shirley Henault (P3) Mehdi Kerkouche (P4)}} "Crucified" by Army Of Lovers ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers performing are in a very classy state of fashion. 'P1' *Her hair is almost like Ms. Frankenstein's, but it is red and pink like her dress *A red and pink dress *Red socks and mask *Black ribbons around her neck and left hand *Black shoes 'P2' *Blond hair *A black and red costume with a pink shirt underneath *Cherry red glasses *A pair of black shoes 'P3' *A very classic hairstyle *A yellow blouse with a black and white striped corset over it *Yellow bloomers *Black crinolines *Black high-heels 'P4' *Brown hair *An orange open blouse *Orange leggings as well and pink pants *Black high-heels *A pink flower in his hair *A red masquerade mask Crucifiedquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Crucifiedquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Crucifiedquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Crucifiedquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background appears to be either inside a manor or castle. The wallpapers are red and there's a marble floor. Also, candles on the wall and four paintings. It appears that the dancers actually are just characters in these paintings. Sometimes the background changes to some room that might be a ballroom. There's still candles on the walls but now there's four tall windows. The outside of the windows the scene sometimes changes colours and lights up the room, but also displays different types of weathers, like thunderstorms and rain. Gold Moves There are two Gold Moves for each of the coaches, all of which are the same: All: 'Lunge forward and shake your arms. ''Note that this is done in the following waves: * 'Wave 1: '''The first set of Gold Moves are done with the P1 and P3, before moving on to P2 and P4. * '''Wave 2: '''The second set of Gold Moves are done from left-to-right, starting with P1. CrucifiedQUATGM1(P13).png|Gold Move 1 (for P1 and P3) CrucifiedQUATGM1(P24).png|Gold Move 1 (for P2 and P4) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P1).png|Gold Move 2 (for P1) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P2).png|Gold Move 2 (for P2) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P3).png|Gold Move 2 (for P3) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P4).png|Gold Move 2 (for P4) Crucifiedgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Crucifiedgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Wii and Xbox 360 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup ''Crucified ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U and PS3. Dancers *[[Love You Like A Love Song|''Love You Like a Love Song]] (cameo) *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Firework'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' * ''Ring My Bell'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Maneater'' *''Firework'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Maneater'' *''Firework'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)]] *''Hot N Cold *''Firework'' *''Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' *''Funkytown'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Hot N Cold'' Appearances in Mashups Crucified appears in the following Mashups: * Rabiosa '''(Bring Your Friends) * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia * The player can see P2 almost tripping over his own foot on the first chorus. *In the song's Mashup, Love You Like A Love Song ''is only used as an intro. No moves are counted for her. *When ''Sympathy For The Devil appears, she starts with the fire effect, which starts off the song in Just Dance 2. *This song's Mashup is the only Mashup on ''Just Dance 4'' to not have light blue lyrics. Instead they are highlighted in orange. *P3 is similar to the dancer from'' Applause. * P4 seems to be the leader among the four dancers, guiding the other three around and apparently showing them some moves. * Some coaches from this routine make a cameo in [[Just Dance (song)|''Just Dance]]'s background. * In You're On My Mind, the dancers perform a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with ''#thatPOWER'''' and [[Hey Boy Hey Girl|''Hey Boy Hey Girl]] in ''Dynamite'''s mashup. * P2 is the only of the four coaches to not have an avatar in any game. Gallery crucifiedquat.jpg|''Crucified'' Crucifiedinactive.png|''Crucified'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Crucifiedactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' menu crucifiedquat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 73ary.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 71p3.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 72athe.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2014 73.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015/''2016'' 71.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games avatar_20071.png|P3's golden avatar avatar_30071.png|P3' diamond avatar 72.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2015/''2016'' crucifiedjd4.jpg|Gameplay crucifiedpictos.png|Pictograms CrucifiedBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Burn Baby Burn.gif|Sympathy For The Devil burning Love You Like A Love Song in the dance mashup. Videos Army_Of_Lovers_-_Crucified_(Official_Video) Just Dance 4 Army Of Lovers Crucified Crucified MashUp Just Dance 4 Crucified - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Crucified - Army Of Lovers Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Shirley Henault Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Eurobeat